


A Successful Seduction

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: femslashficlets - shakespeare prompt challenge [11]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Challenge Response, Community: femslashficlets, Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Hand Massage, Kissing, Not Beta Read, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: 11. Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps - Much Ado About Nothing





	A Successful Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> 11\. Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps - Much Ado About Nothing

Kaylee closes her eyes as Inara rubs her thumbs into the meat of her palm, tracing around her thumb, then softly pulling at her fingers, rolling them in their joints.  "This is _nice_ ," she sighed. Her toes burrow deeper into the rug, rubbing over the different textures. It was a fancy kinda thing to be on the floor, but she supposed Inara knew better than she did about that sort of thing.

"You've been working hard Kaylee. You deserve some downtime." Inara's hands pull away, only to return with some type of lotion that she begins massaging into Kaylee's hands and up her forearms. "You deserve someone to take care of you."

"I like spending time together with-" Kaylee's eye snap open. She sits up. "Wait a second...is this? Are you... _seducing_ me?!" 

Inara grinned slyly. "Is it working?"

Kaylee pulls Inara in, pressing their lips together before answering. "It sure is, but really Inara, you didn't have to set this up or 'nothing. All ya had to do was ask."

"Perhaps I like the idea of pampering you," Inara replies, before hands still slippery with lotion slid across Kaylee's neck to pull her back in for another kiss.  


End file.
